


Uncontrolled Daydream Mode

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Daydream Mode, Gen, Transformation, Winged Patton, sword threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Written before Remus was revealed. Daydreams are nowhere near as calm as Thomas thinks they are in his mind and Logan has no clue what to expect when they happen. On the first one since Deceit was revealed more revelations might just happen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Uncontrolled Daydream Mode

When Thomas and Roman give in to daydreams chaos usually ensues for the inhabitants of the mindscape.

With luck, all that would happen would be a few of the shorts characters or Cartoon Therapy characters manifesting and getting in the way for a while. That was a rare occurrence however and Logan could only pray for it as he saw flowers weaving around Roman’s door.

Seeing Patton hovering by the ceiling on doves wings quickly dashed those hopes however. “Pat, are you able to come down from there?” He queried, heading to get some coffee and watching out for Roman

“Not yet. He summoned spiders earlier.” His voice was steady so either the spiders had been vanished or at least scattered out of view a while ago, Logan assumed.

“Is it fright or Roman keeping you up there then?” Logan checked before freezing himself as he rounded the counter.

Virgil was sat cross legged on the floor, looking utterly entranced at several spiders over his arms and shoulders. Logan must have made some noise of concern at recognising a species or two of the spiders as Virgil glanced up. “He can’t summon anything truly harmful, L. Don’t look so worried.”

“Is this something that the daydreams have caused or do you simply have an aptitude towards arachnids?” Logan straightened his tie, taking a step backwards while trying to act like he’d had none of the concerns Virgil suggested.

“Well I do have a few of them in my room. I figure it’s just because they cause Thomas some anxiety that they originally appeared, but now they’re basically pets. If Ro keeps these around, I’ll keep them too.” Virgil muttered, glancing back into the living room. “Looks like he’s coming downstairs again regardless.”

Following Virgil’s gaze, Patton and Logan could see the banister shifting to golden spires with a woven band connecting them. The carpet had already changed to be a red velvet which rippled out to also cover the living room.

When Roman emerged onto the stairs, his outfit was utterly different to his usual one; chain mail armour was covered with a red cotton embroidered with his insignia in gold.

“Ah, Court Adviser Logan, you have arrived.” Roman decreed upon spotting him. “Have you managed to find any information on the beast plaguing the kingdom?”

Logan blinked, making sure to keep the table between them in a futile hope it would prevent the daydream from affecting him. “Can you remind me of what type of creature it is, please Sire?”

“Well, one of the villagers said it had two heads, another insisted on far too many legs, while all of them reported it flying.” Roman mused, his absent expression, ever present for daydreams growing stronger if it could as he focused on the daydreams story.

Alarm however was growing in Logan and Virgil’s expressions as their eyes darted between the spiders, Patton’s wings and each other. Virgil’s final glance at Roman had him slumping a little and gently folding his hands around his neck, trying to disturb his spiders as little as possible.

“Was there any mention of what the heads looked like? It would assist me in locating the mythology it originates from.” Logan tried, hoping they could learn with more evidence who might find themselves with an extra head.

So focused were the trio on Roman that Deceits entrance and frenzied looks around the room went unnoticed as the Prince began to speak. “Well, it had dark eyes on one head, bright yellow-green on the other. The dark eyes were in a serpents head as well, I’ve been told.”

“I’m right here and my eyes are the other way round!” The snapped words made everyone jump and an even more worried gaze from Virgil as they turned to Deceit.

“He wasn’t talking about you. Welcome to daydream central, Deceit.” Virgil snarked back, murmuring to Logan and Patton at their bewildered glances, “We don’t get affected by this when Thomas is denying us or doesn’t know about us.”

As Virgil stood, still moving slowly to keep the spiders calm, Patton backed into the living room, finally landing and Deceit crouched, curling into a corner of the room as though to get away from everyone while staying with them, shrinking into himself. “You really might be best just hiding in your room, Dee. If you think it cause I don’t want you around, would I say that, when it just makes you stick around more? Roman’s influence is weaker in our rooms so it’s less likely to affect you there.”

“I don’t recall you being this upset when Thomas went into daydream mode after you joined us.” Logan observed, recognising that Deceit was beginning to hyperventilate but unsure how to react to the dark side to help.

Virgil however, barely spared him a glance, heading towards Deceit. “You wouldn’t have. I’m good at hiding it, or myself when I want to.”

As he honed his focus in on the Deceitful side, Dee started clutching the right of his neck and the side of his face. “Deceit, I need you to breathe for me, just follow my pattern.” Virgil’s voice was steady as he took the others chin in one hand so their eyes would meet, a spider crawling over it to Deceits left shoulder as he did so.

“My neck! What’s happening to my neck?” Deceit gasped out, clawing at it until Virgil managed to pull both hands away with his free one, though no more of the spiders on him moved more than needed to stay in their spaces.

“Thomas and Roman are daydreaming, which means a lot of strange things are happening here, including transformations. It looks like you’re growing a serpents head. No, keep breathing with me. It will only be temporary. Come, on, breathe in for four counts.” Virgil’s voice remained calm and patient as he talked Deceit through his breathing techniques, confusing Logan and Patton further since they rarely saw this side of Virgil and never in regards to any dark side.

Deceit was gazing at Anxiety like he was his saviour. “But it hurts.” he muttered, like a lost child would.

“Unfortunately I can’t help that. It seems to work based on how liked you are. I’m sorry Dee.” Virgil’s voice quieted to soothing indiscernible whispers after that, only a dark flicker of his eyes to Roman showing the memories and history they usually ignored.

By the time the serpents head had fully formed, Virgil was cradling Deceit in his lap, looking more like a father than Patton ever had, even with the spiders still climbing over the pair of them. Patton and Logan had left them and Roman in the living room, supposedly to make lunch since they all knew the creative side would only acknowledge them if they fit a role in his dream and be hungry when he came out of it.

At the sound of a sword being drawn though, Virgil could only pray they’d intervene and help him. “Villain, you’ve plagued my kingdom for the last time!” Roman declared, weapon pointed directly at Deceit, even as Anxiety moved them to be between them in a crouch, hissing back.

“Don’t talk to be of villainy, Prince, unless you’ve finally routed it from your ranks.” He snarled back, ignoring the hands now clutching the back of his hoodie and heads on his shoulders.

His opposition was unexpected enough to have Roman blinking, torn between carrying the daydream on and coming out of it from confusion. “There’s never been any villainy amongst my knights.” He tried arguing, even as Logan and Patton dashed in, having heard the exchange start.

“Perhaps, my Liege, we might solve what has been plaguing the kingdom by discussing what’s ailing the aggressor instead of fighting it.” Logan suggested, only the title offered to Roman really acknowledging he still saw it as daydream mode. They all knew the consequences could be dire if Roman came to blows against Virgil while one was daydreaming and the other quite visibly in his original mindset of Anxiety and needed to avoid it.

Roman scoffed again, though his expression was beginning to clear even more. “The fiend should have done that before attacking my people.”

“Perhaps you’ve not given him a chance to do so. You seldom meet with your people, Prince Roman.” Patton tried to soothe, looking torn between offering comfort to the pair he most often thought of as his children and avoiding the creepy crawley death dealers on them.

Them all reasoning against his daydream seemed to be enough to finally end it and Roman’s sword dropping followed his expression clearing to curiously look at how the room and people in it had been changed this time. “Why do you look like you’re protecting Deceit, Virgil?” He asked, frowning at the only thing he couldn’t understand happening from the story he’d lived, while almost everyone else let out relieved sighs.

“Because I don’t plan on letting him go through the same crap I did alone. Any clue on how long the daydreams are going to stick around?” Virgil explained, his tone sharp, though he was taking a few deep breaths, reminding himself that he’s friends with them all now and doesn’t need to be on guard and scary constantly.

“You’re literally being cuddled by someone you normally can’t stand, but my daydreams are what concerns you?” Roman bristled before concentrating again. “Probably an hour or two.”

The mention of how disliked he was had Deceit’s serpent’s head hissing softly before he finally spoke up, “Totally feeling safe around you three. Wouldn’t you prefer your brother to be supported than alone?” 

“We don’t really work family ties here quite like we did in the subconscious, Dee, just Patton trying to be everyone’s Dad.” Virgil murmured, turning enough that he could wrap an arm around Deceit and subtly check his temperature. “There’s not really the need when we’re trying to work together for Thomas’s best interests.”

The light sides were all in various states of confusion and growing understanding of the pair before them. “We used to argue over the most ridiculous things with Shai when we were teenagers.” Patton mused aloud.

“Or just stop talking to each other for no reason sometimes.” Roman added, “You were so hurt and confused a few times that happened.”

“Perhaps I should do some research into negative brotherly or sibling relationships.” Logan pondered, still thoroughly confused by the current change in the usually hostile pair, still latched to each other on the floor.

Virgil just snickered a little at their comments, tightening his arm and wrapping the other around Deceit too. “We class each other as brothers who hate each others views of the world. For now I’m going to get Dee to his heating rock. This daydream has decreased his already lowered ability to regulate body heat.”

Moving both of them must have taken his concentration since spiders scattered as they sunk out. Logan and Roman jumped and started reaching for either weapons or a way to contain them as Patton shot to the ceiling all over again.

“How long did Virgil have these on him?” Roman exclaimed, trying to herd them together, since creatures dying upset Patton nearly as much as spiders do.

“You’d summoned them before I came downstairs so I’m uncertain. Deceit came down about 5 minutes after me, just as we were trying to learn what else might happen.” Logan called, fetching a large bowl from the kitchen as he spoke.

Roman let out a humm as he finally gathered the spiders close together enough for the bowl to be placed over them all. “That was a new way to be brought out of a daydream though; one of you derailing it and the others suggesting different ways the dream could go. It might help if you need to end one in the future.”

  
  



End file.
